


this tiny second (i'm holding onto)

by fanficloverme96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Poor Zayn, harry is sort of like james bond, larry - Freeform, louis is a cat burglar, slight ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: "He poisoned a few ministers before. Still think he's cute?"</p><p>“Most definitely,” Harry nods because dangerous cute guys are his thing, see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this tiny second (i'm holding onto)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the James Bond DVDs I watched this past week.

The building explodes behind him.

Harry laughs, and he sounds a little mad but he’s 21 and he loves his job and yeah, so maybe he enjoys blowing things up but hey, it’s part of his job so what can he do?

“That’s the fourth building you blew up for the past _hour_ ,” Zayn sighs heavily in his earpiece.

“How’d you know I did it?” Harry asks innocently as he ducks a kick and lands a punch on the man’s throat. The man collapses at his feet and Harry moves on to another one.

“Three years of experience help,” Zayn answers and Harry thinks he hears some other voices in the background.

“Put Liam on the speaker, will you?” he asks cheekily partly because he knows it gets on Zayn’s nerves that he wants to have an idle chat while on a mission and partly because he can. Sure enough, Zayn says a steely ‘no’ and disconnects.

Harry laughs and shoots a man directly between his eyes.

He loves his job.

* * *

 

*

“Louis Tomlinson, age 24, known for his successful theft of many valuable items,” Harry reads aloud from the folder, perched on top of Zayn’s desk in his office, “You want me to catch a cat burglar, now?” he throws Zayn an incredulous look.

“First off, get off my desk,” says Zayn from his position in front of the fireplace, “And second, he’s not a mere cat burglar,” he throws Harry a withering look, “Turn to page 2.”

Harry does and is greeted by a photo of Louis, who is grinning at the camera. He whistles. “At least, he’s cute.”

“And he holds a pen drive containing an information that could potentially destroy England from the inside out,” Liam’s voice drifts into the room and soon enough, the boy himself walks into the room. Zayn tries to hide it, but Harry catches the tiny smile that appears on his face. He rolls his eyes. Head of MI-6 or not, Zayn Malik is not known for his subtlety.

“Plus,” Liam continues, “He poisoned a few important ministers before. One in China, two in India. Still think he’s cute?” he fixes Harry an amused stare.

“Most definitely,” Harry nods because dangerous cute guys are his thing, see.

Harry hears a sigh- Zayn’s- and a clearing of throat – Liam’s- before Zayn strides over to his desk and pushes Harry of it. “Anyway,” he says, “You’re in charge of retrieving the pen drive preferably within 72 hours.”

“Why 72 hours?”

“He’s leaving for America, then and I prefer you not to go on a cat and mouse chase halfway across the world just for a pen drive,” Zayn answers, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Go to Niall for your necessary gadgets and further details and Harry?”

Harry looks from his position by the doorway. “Yeah?”

There is a pause.

“Just _try_ not to destroy any buildings, alright? MI-6 is not made out of money,” Zayn says in an exasperated tone. Behind him, Liam smiles.

Harry laughs and exits the room.

* * *

 

*

Niall had been 18 when he first joins MI-6 as a quartermaster. A simple runaway taken in by Liam when he discovers the boy’s affinity in building gadgets designed to blow things up. He meets Harry, just a year younger, and needless to say that the two of them get along nicely.

“Heard you got a kitty to catch,” Niall beams and ducks when Harry throws him a mock punch at his shoulder.

“A cute kitty,” Harry agrees.

“Well, right now that kitty is about to head south of London,” Niall observes on his computer screen, “Looks like he’s staying at a hotel not too far from here,” he throws Harry a knowing grin, “Great place to start, eh?”

Harry sighs. Niall knows him too well. “Give me my weapons, you arse,” he says, not unkindly.

“Unless you’re actually planning to blow up the hotel,” Niall raises his eyebrow, lifting his mug of coffee, “The only thing you need is your faithful gun and your earpiece.”

“What if I need to detain him somewhere?” Harry insists because you cannot expect him to go on a mission without at least one explosive.

Niall smiles, all mischievous and child-like. “Oh I’m sure you’ll have something in mind.”

Niall is still laughing when Harry throws a book at him, avoiding the object with ease.

* * *

 

*

They meet at the hotel bar.

For someone who is highly wanted by the government, Louis does not even bother hiding. He sits at the corner of the bar, drink in hand and watches Harry watching him.

He winks.

Harry raises his eyebrow.

He takes a seat beside Louis, orders a drink and relaxes in his seat as he watches the man beside him. Louis looks entirely at ease and for a brief moment, Harry wonders if he suspects anything at all from him.

“So,” Louis purrs, snapping Harry from his reverie. The man fixes him a sly stare. “MI-6 sent you?”

Ah, he’s a direct sort of person. Harry could work with that.

“Oh, no. I just happen to be in the same bar with a highly-wanted criminal,” Harry answers with ease, “Happens every day.”

Louis lets out a chuckle and Harry likes the sound of it; all low and husky and sends sparks down his spine just listening to it. “You’re a lot funnier than all the goons MI-6 previously sent to get me.”

“Surely you don’t think of me as just another goon,” Harry pretends to sound wounded. Louis gives him an amused look.

He looks at Harry apprehensively and Harry feels strangely violated all of a sudden. It is as if this man can see right through him. And as annoying as it is, it’s a bit exciting.

 

“No,” Louis says at last, placing his drink on the table and rests his chin on his hand, fixing Harry a half-lidded stare, “I think I might like you.”

He looks like a hungry cat eyeing a mouse, Harry silently notes. Exciting, indeed.

“Well, you won’t like me,” Harry replies, grinning at Louis’s confused expression, “Because I’ll be taking this with me.”

He shows Louis the pen drive and the man’s expression changes.

 _“You bloody idiot!”_ Zayn’s voice screams into his ear from the earpiece, _“Don’t bloody tell him!”_

“Excessive use of ‘bloody’, Zayn,” Harry singsongs and runs out of the bar. Behind him, he hears a gunshot and a woman screams.

He glances back.

Louis is chasing him.

Harry likes it.

* * *

 

*

Harry finally corners Louis at a hallway somewhere in the hotel.

It turns into a game of tag, with Harry and Louis both losing the pen drive to each other and in the midst of all the running and swearing and a few gunshots here and there, Harry thinks it’s one of the best mission he has ever experienced.

“Gotcha,” Harry whispers, his breath washing over Louis’s face as he presses the man against a door.

“Just which one are you really after?” Louis huffs a laugh.

Harry shrugs. “Both. Easily both.”

And soon they are kissing, hungry and desperate, all heat and mouths and tongues and teeth, and Louis is conveniently pressed against the door of his own bedroom so he struggles to unlock the door and stumble inside with Harry.

“It’s almost as if you led me here,” Harry mutters against Louis’s lips.

“Who knows?” Louis smiles and that is it.

Harry almost forgets that he is still connected to the MI-6 office and Zayn is probably having a heart attack right now and Harry-

Harry doesn’t care.

He learns that Louis is a tease, and the man enjoys taking his time undoing Harry, taking him apart piece by piece. He kisses his way down Harry’s body, ending just at the bottom of his navel before making his way back up again, repeating the sequence over and over again just because he can, And when he finally takes Harry into his mouth and _sucks_ , Harry thinks he’s seeing stars.

Harry retaliates of course. And Louis leaves enough claw marks on his back just to prove it.

And when they collapse right next to each other, totally spent and Harry feels a little boneless, Louis lets out a little chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asks, without opening his eyes.

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself,” Louis mumbles in the darkness, “Sleeping with the enemy.”

Harry laughs softly. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Poor Zayn,”

Harry looks at the earpiece dangling on the bedside, still attached to his discarded shirt.

“Poor him,” he agrees and pulls Louis closer because hell, he might get fired tomorrow morning so he might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Louis simply lets out a hum of agreement that sounds like a content purr.

* * *

 

*

Harry wakes up in an empty bed and sees a note stuck to his shirt.

_Still got the pen drive. Catch me._

Harry thinks he might be in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but I need to write this out so yeah. Un-betaed so for any mistakes and typos pls tell me. And this totally has no plot so forgive me.


End file.
